


A safe place

by Hellangelofdeath



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellangelofdeath/pseuds/Hellangelofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise and Carl have always gave specs a home somewhere he can be himself, but he still always feels on edge see his best friends parents. Idea taken from a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A safe place

**Author's Note:**

> I read something somewhere that specs was two years older than tucker for this I kind of made specs the younger one so that tucker can be more protective. They could be a few spelling mistakes I couldn't get anyone to proof read it. I start this a while back and then put off carrying it on so a made myself a mission finish it before new years, I'm not sure new years eve counts though, Im awful at this sort of stuff and make it really bad for some characters so sorry if it's bad

Elise and Carl noticed since they started working with specs and tucker, that when they aren't working you can almost always find Steven (they only really called him specs when they where working, even though elise has been known to called him Steven on a few occasions while they are working) in a oversized shirt or jumper that normally belongs to tucker. The relationship between the two is that tucker is an overprotective older brother, this means that specs has to be taken care of at all costs. They also noticed that they had become parents to specs because he didn't have his real family, tucker not so much much as both his parents where still alive.

 

"morning Steven" where the first words out of carls mouth when specs walked through the door to the kitchen, his hair still a mess, he had a old pair of joggers bottoms on, he also had one of tucker's old tshirts on, the house had a swift bitterness, specs shivered slightly from the cold chill, "where is your jumper, Steven?" said elise, she knew that specs was not good in the cold. Specs looked at them both as they had both spoken at almost the same time as each other, this meant that he hadn't had a chance to answer either of them, "morning ca-dad" "my jumper is in the wash mam" specs had answered, he had taken to calling Carl and elise mam and dad a few months back, "where's tucker" specs had been trying to work out where his closest relative was.

 

"I'm here, baby brother" tucker said as he walked in, he quickly walked over to specs and put a jumper over his head before specs could stay anything in return. The jumper swamped his body and made his look smaller then he really was. "thanks tuck" was his reply "you're welcome, what's for breakfast" tucker said happily towards his friends. "I'm going to go see my parents today want to join me Steve' he said with a hopeful look towards specs, "yeah sure if it's not a problem" specs said happily after after taking a sip of his orange juice that he was having with a slice of toast. "it's not a problem. We are leaving at 11o'clock" tucker said after a few seconds of silence.

 

Specs stood nervously next to tucker, even though he has been accepted by tucker's parents he still felt a little bit out of place when he comes to visit them, the door opened and specs looked up towards them, "hello Mr and Mrs Jenkins' he said with a happy grin, even if he had been told on multiple occasions that he didn't have to called tuckers parents by their title, "it's mark and liz, Steven you don't have to use our titles buddy" said mark with a hopeful smile specs to show that he doesn't have to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome.

 

After a few hours specs and tucker were just about leave when mark, been the caring father figure he is he gives specs a hug and whispers "you'll always be part of the family, don't worry we are always going to be here for you, buddy" specs smiled happily and whisperd back "thank you", "ready to go Steve, it's starting to get late", tucker suggested, "yeah let's go. Thanks for having me" specs replied back first looking at tucker then mark and liz.

 

Specs walked happily into the house, tucker trailed behind his younger friend. "mam, dad I'm home" specs spoke after he walked past the living room, Carl walked out of the kitchen, "hey buddy, elise and I where just about to order in, do you and tucker want anything" specs and tucker looked at each other both knowing what they where going to do, "yes please we would love that" both of them said at the same time. Elise walked out of the kitchen, "we are going to watch a film later" specs nodded he loved his family.


End file.
